Una ficha para el amor
by Komei1
Summary: Len es una muchacho que ama a los videos juegos; Kaito su mejor amigo le recomienda una tienda que según él "es la mejor", Len va para comprobarlo, pero: ¿Qué sucede cuando tus juegos favoritos tienen el mismo nombre de record?¿Chicas jugando? ¿Quién es ella y por qué tienen tantos fans? ¡Pues entra y descubre lo!


Y aquí otro MikuxLen, espero que les guste y comenten :'D! Sin más les dejo con el capítulo C:

**Una ficha para el amor**

Como de costumbre me dirigí a buscar nuevas tiendas de videos juegos, Kaito uno de mis mejores amigos me la había recomendado, según él es una de las mejores tiendas de los últimos tiempos. Alcé los hombros y gire en la esquina, según el papel debería de esta a la vuelta… Finalmente lo encontré, por fuera se veía una vitrina llena de poster pegados, entre para poder apreciarlo mejor, el ambienta era algo oscuro, pero agradable, con tanta luz los ojos dolerían después de todo. Al ver bien mi quijada casi se cae, era el paraíso de videos juegos, como es que no supe de él antes, maquinas por montones, ya sean antiguos o nuevos, de acción como de aventura: mi sueño hecho realidad.

Camine hacía el mesón, tenían una hoja con los precios de una ficha y sobre las promociones, las mire por unos segundos; saque mi billetera y conté mi dinero.

–Quiero las treinta fichas –le entregue el billete, el chico lo acepto y me dio el cambio junto con las fichas que eran de color verde –gracias… –las guarde en el bolsillo de mi poleron y comencé a ver qué maquina probaría primero.

–Escuchaste, me han dicho que ella volvió a romper los records… –hablaba una chica de cabello rubio.

–B-bueno ella es la mejor que podemos esperar –le respondió su amiga, cabello negro corto –vamos a verla, quizás no de un autógrafo.

Vi un juego, de esos antiguos de matar zombies, tome una de mis fichas y la introduje en la ranura, el arma en mis manos listo para disparar.

–Me llamo recién, diciendo que volvió a la tienda, vamos –le arrastraba un chico a su amigo –quizás acepte salir conmigo –canturreo molestándome un poco.

–Ya… Claro, ¿La has visto? Ella no querrá salir contigo –se burlo su compañero dejándose llevar.

–Tsk, ¿Tanto alboroto por una chica? ¿Acaso nunca han visto a una chica gamer? –lance al aire mientras disparaba, si algo me molestaba erala gente chismeando por todos lados. Finalmente perdí mi última vida, vi mi puntaje, nada mal… pero en el momento de colocar el nombre: ¡Estaba segundo! El primer nombre decía Miku… suspire molesto, una chica me ganó, camine a otra máquina la típica de destruir naves en el espacio, nuevamente… a la hora del nombre estaba esa chica ahí en primer lugar.

Camine un poco más para ver el resto de las maquinas cuando veo a un grupo de chicos y chicas rodeando a alguien que se encontraba jugando. Me abrí paso entre todos y ahí fue cuando vi a una chica… traía su uniforme escolar al igual que yo, una falda corta de tablas que era cubierta hasta la mitad por un poleron gris, medias largas que brillaban azul por la luz del lugar, zapatillas negras, cabello largo amarrado en un moño alto. Un flechazo me llego.

–¡Wa! Pero si es tan adorable Miku-chan –chillaban un grupo de chicas, pero ella solo miraba a la pantalla apuntándole con el arma, su debo se movía realmente rápido y a los segundos llevaba el arma hacía arriba para recargarla y seguir jugando.

–¡Ves te dije que era linda! –Grito un chico detrás mío casi dejándome sordo.

Estuve ahí, inmóvil unos cinco minutos hasta que el juego acabo, ella coloco su nombre rápidamente y llevo sus manos al bolsillo de su canguro, una mueva de tristeza se asomó en su rostro.

–¿Ya se me acabaron? –Se pregunto en voz alta, un golpe me llego en la espalda, otro flechazo… Su voz, era tan melodiosa, tan dulce e infantil, antes de que alguien le diera una ficha, me acerque a ella y le entre una de las mías, ella miro mi mano, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar –¿De verdad? –Pregunto atónita, yo solo asentí y la tomo contenta como si fuera algo preciado –¿Tienes otra?

–S-si –se la iba a entregar pero ella negó cerrando mi mano con la suya, aquél simple gesto hizo que mis mejillas se volvieran carmín, gracias a Dios que esta todo oscuro. Tan sueve…

–Juguemos juntos –dijo sonriéndome, tan linda esa sonrisa… sus ojos eran de un extraño color que no supe decir bien…

–O-ok –ambos colocamos las fichas y comenzamos a jugar, la gente estaba sorprendida por el gesto de la chica, no podía concentrarme con tanto murmullo, el juego acabó antes de lo que planeamos, ya que morimos en el mismo lugar… en la pantalla apareció un gran "game over"

Nos miramos mutuamente apenados, no duramos ni un poquito…

–Tengo más fichas –la invite, no quería que acabará así.

–Me debo de ir –negó con la cabeza algo apenada –pero gracias por darme unos minutos más de diversión… perdón ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Me llamo Len, Kagamine Len ¿Y tú?

–Hatsune Miku, un gusto Len, espero que nos veamos en otro momentos se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar y la gente le abría paso, al verla ya cerca de la puerta, pude ver su silueta alejándose.

–Nunca la había visto jugar con alguien –murmuro uno de los chicos.

–Jamás la vi sonreír… ahora es mucho más linda –babeaba otro.

–Ya se fue… debería de estar más tiempo…

–Pero volvió… eso significa que estará acá mañana nuevamente –le motivaba su amiga, lo que era yo volví a colocar una ficha en la maquina… gastándome la mitad en el mismo juego, la gente ya se había dispersado cuando ella se fue. Termine de jugar y me fui dejando unas cuantas para mañana… Después de todo si la deseaba volver a ver, tendría que venir otro día.

Al día siguiente me encontraba extasiado, esperando que las clases acabaran pronto para volver a ir. Cuando la campaña anunció que era libre salí tan pronto como pude y me dirigí a la tienda, al entrar ahí la vi nuevamente, hoy no había mucha gente por lo que simplemente caminé hacía ella, pasaron unos segundos en que su rostro era de concentración máxima, pero al acabar me miró, su rostro mostro sorpresa pero luego sonrió cálidamente.

–Con que volviste Len-kun –sonrió de medio lado, coloco una ficha en cada ranura y me guiño un ojo avergonzándome –por lo de ayer, venga juguemos –me invito entregándome un arma la cual acepte –crees poder ganarme, no importa cuántas vidas te pagues lo importante es el resultado ¿Vale? –yo asentí, se notaba que amaba los videos juegos con armas –¿Cuántas fichas tienes?

Las saque todas de mi bolsillo y las conté –Catorce –ella asintió.

–Vale, tendremos catorce oportunidades de sumar puntaje –presiono un botón y comenzó.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, los puntajes siempre iban muy cercanos, pero finalmente me gano… solo por un punto ¡Un punto! Apoye mi cabeza sobre el tablero desilusionado; si algo era bueno, era en esto.

–Venga no te deprimas –trato de animarme con palmadas en la espalda.

–Perdí…

–Pero por un punto, ¿Qué es un punto? No es nada –se respondió por si sola causándome un poco de risa, me enderece y suspire con una sonrisa.

–Sigo perdiendo –concluí, ella se rasco la cabeza nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

–Bueno… Te invito a comer algo, vamos –tomo su mochila y al cargo mientras me sacaba de la tienda –y no acepto un no por respuesta –sonrió gentilmente, al salir pude notar, su cabello y ojos verde agua eran hermosos, me sonroje de solo verla, ella me miró y se detuvo en seco, mire detrás de mí, era una cafetería, entramos, ella me guiaba de la mano aún, lo cual me hacía sentir en las nubes, nos sentamos en la mesa cerca de la ventana frente a frente.

–¿Y?...

–¿Y?... –repitió buscando el resto de la pregunta, pero la verdad es que no sabía que decir, sus ojos me hipnotizaban y volvían un tonto –tus ojos son celestes –los admiro –y cabello rubio, que lindo –sonrió bobamente mirándome lo cual me cohibió.

–¿Qué desean? –Pregunto un chico alto, de cabellos oscuros.

Ambos miramos la carta y a los segundos –Un banana Split –pedimos al unisonó, nuestros ojos se abrieron como plato con asombro y luego estallamos en una risa tonta y pegajosa.

–Muy bien, dos bananas Split –anotó el chico y se retiro, a los minutos trajo nuestro pedido y comenzamos a comer.

–¿Y siempre después de clases vas a jugar? –Me pregunto curiosa, podía sentir como movía sus piernas bajo la mesa ya que más de una vez me paso a golpear.

–S-sí, pero recién ayer supe de ese lugar… ¿Y tú?

–Lo deje un tiempo –susurro apenada mientras comía –a mis papás no les gusta mucho –agregó apenada.

–Oh… pero ya volviste por lo visto –la anime esta vez yo, a lo cual ella solo sonrió.

Así fue como pasaron más de dos meses, en que nos juntamos a jugar después de clases, generalmente los fines de semana decidimos juntarnos igual, por alguna razón estar juntos era algo reconfortante, pero no salíamos a jugar, si no que a pasear o comer…

–Len-kun –se encontraba apoyada en un barandal de madera que cercaba una laguna pequeña, se veía realmente hermosa, con sus jeans, zapatillas, su polera favorita de converse color rojo, y su poleron gris amarrado en la cintura, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos colas altas las cuales volaban por la brisa.

–¿S-si? –Pregunte nervioso, este era el día que escogí para declararme, y cada vez que ella me iba hablar mi cuerpo temblaba.

–Me gustas… –aquellas palabras me llevaron más allá de la atmosfera, pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras miraba al cielo con una sonrisa boba –¿Pa-pasa algo? –Pregunto preocupada acercándose, me lleve mi brazo secándome mis estúpidas y sensibles lágrimas, la tela absorbió el líquido, la mire a los ojos, viéndola con ternura, su rostro preocupado y luego confundido por mi acción.

–Te me adelantaste –reí tontamente para luego darle un tierno beso el cual correspondió. Solo con esto puedo decir que puedo morir feliz, que soy el hombre de 16 años más afortunado del mundo… –¿Quieres ser mi novia?

–Cla-claro –me abrazo, le acaricie su cabellera suave, y cerré los ojos esperando que este momento se grabara para siempre…


End file.
